Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure
by Ms.Storm Trooper
Summary: Her skull was his main objective but as events unfold, will he assist the ooman in saving the empire from a ruthless emperor or will he kill her and leave the planet? Mating season was approaching and he did not want to miss it. Ah decisions, decisions.
1. Chapter 1

_What is he to do? Mating season was fast approaching and he did not have any recent human skulls to show the females?_

_A trip to earth was in order. _

Bet-Karh had not been to that back water planet in forever, quite honestly the warrior did not want to go. The last time he stepped foot those pyode amedhas cowered in fear but soon they accepted the Yautja's teachings and built empires. Of course they had helped them for the sake of the hunt.

What better way to hunt oomans that had developed into slightly better challenges?

Had the weaklings evolved since then? He did not think they had advanced much. At most, they must have created fully stone spears instead of the wooden ones. Looking for worthy warriors was going to prove quite difficult. It did not matter; he needed to obtain skulls to swoon the females. He needed more sucklings in his name.

Pressing a few buttons on his wrist guard the elite spoke "Have my ship prepped and ready to depart immediately."

A soft voice erupted from the other end "sei-I where are you going? Mating season is upon us."

"ki'sei lou-dte kale…..I must leave on a hunt."

"You are an elite Bet-Karh! Your reputation is enough."

Indeed it was. However, he would be mating with politically involved females. They required recent kills from worthy prey, they would not accept him if otherwise. "Have my ship prepared Nnekka." He cut off their conversation before she could respond. The mighty hunter looked at his armor and weapon racks smirking as he walked over to them. Time to gear up.

* * *

><p>It certainly still seemed like the planet he had visited long ago had not changed. No signs of advancements were visible, land and that blue substance that he loathed being in remained. Then again, he was not on the planet to actually see himself. The massive elite watched as the planet spun and the moon make its rounds above the backwater orb. In a way, it was beautiful from this altitude, a decor in the vast expansion of the universe.<p>

What part of this planet would he land on? He had any pick…..a tropical area would be nice, large perimeters, wildlife, open space and of course an area where oomans could thrive. Walking to the cockpit he typed in the console, looking at the screens carefully. Multiple images appeared before him his amber eyes landing on a particular screen.

He had found his hunting grounds.

He turned to leave towards his chambers, the humans had advanced since his visit. All throughout the globe, he saw the larger buildings. They were not made of wood or mud…well most of them weren't. He witnessed how they make use of the tamable creatures. The humans no longer wore tattered clothing, finer, more durable garments hid their bodies.

Yet, he would never understand why they chose to hide themselves to such extent.

Interest in the oomans has come back, making Bet-Karh shake his head. Yes, he did not favor the weaklings but it was vital to learn how they properly functioned in this new era. His future hunts here depended on it. A long learning process was in the yautja's path, new languages to learn, traditions to know and much more. But for now he would explore the land toward the east, it was filled with all types of conditions.

This hunt would be more interesting than he initially thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Beijing, Empire of the Great Ming, 1524. (Months after Bet-Karh's landing on earth)<strong>

It was a beautiful morning! The sun was gracing the earth with it's precious rays of warmth. Birds flew in the blue skies and the sound of grieving villagers filled the air-

Wait.

The figure that lay on the sheets sat up with a start, the villagers were grieving! Uncovering herself the woman stood up shaking the sleepiness from her eyes. Ignoring the fact that she was nude, the short woman ran to her window and stepped out. Ebony skin shone as the sun's rays danced around her, neck length black hair lightly flew around from the gentle winds. Dark brown eyes looked all around and stopped on a group below. The villagers gathered at the center and surrounded a figure, she could not see.

Quickly stepping back in she dressed and put her weapons in their proper place. Just when the day started out beautiful, something or someone would come and destroy it. Well in this period, the sound of pain and grief was not uncommon. Ever since the new emperor came into power, things literally went to the depths of hell. Death was the new trend and bloodshed was its accessories, not that things were better before but many would rather have economical struggles than having to worry if they would make it to the next day.

The Asian ebony adjusted the needles on her arm strap then made sure her jian was properly sheathed and tightly strapped on her back. When she looked out the window the villagers were not scattered about running for their lives so the emperor's soldiers could have been approaching. Perhaps there was no danger at all; a newcomer may have arrived peeking their curiosity. She would still go investigate the scene.

Descending the wooden stairs, the smell of scented oils swept through her nostrils. Do Lee had woken, most likely for the same reason she had.

There he was, seated on the white pillows drinking what she assumed was tea. White robes greeted her eyes, not a stain or spec of dirt on them. _'A killer with proper habits'_ she mentally laughed at her own thoughts. Truth was they were both killers….Her mentor had scolded her when she compared herself to a mere assassin. '_We are so much more Jun, we are survivors, teachers, messengers, protectors…we are hope! Hope so that the next generation may see a brighter future!' _

His wise words are what kept her going; it is the fuel that drove them both to continue the fight against the emperor.

"Good morning Jun." He did not turn toward her, a common occurrence.

"Good morning mentor, what is happening?"

He said nothing, she really hated when he prolonged his answers. Jun was considering just leaving the old man there and find out what was happening herself. "Mentor….What is happening? Are the villagers in danger?"

"No."

"Then what is wrong?"

Still not turning to look at the face of his young apprentice he spoke, "You have a challenger" Jun took a breath of relief. Only another challenger? She has initially thought that it was an enemy. "To challenge me on what terms?" Do Lee laughed and took another sip of his hot tea. "Common mercenary looking for scraps to live on…..The villagers have deemed you as the strongest. You must face him."

"Very well….I will be back shortly mentor"

"Be aware of your surroundings."

Jun slowly walked towards the crowd, she had no desire to fight a travelling mercenary. If she forfeits the challenge, the villagers would have to give him all they had. She would not allow that. A rather harsh breeze brushed past her snapping the thoughts from her head. Jun stopped at an instant, there was no sign of a storm. No clouds could be seen forming; the apprentice looked around but saw nothing. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was something watching her, she could sense it. What was watching her; she could not say but now was not the time to ponder at such things. There was a challenge to be met.

"You seek to challenge me?" Jun stood proudly under her Japanese cloak, grateful that her hood always concealed her face. The mercenary towered over her; he puffed out his chest and stepped closer. Indeed, he was a large man, larger than most judging how tiny he made the woman feel. An axe was in his calloused hand just begging to strike something.

He looked down at Jun before his eyes widened in shock. "A woman? A woman is your greatest warrior?! Pitiful!" Jun mentally growled, always the same. "If you do not wish to challenge me then leave this village and do not return." She had no time to fool around with males who always though less of her simply because she was a woman.

As she turned to leave, a hard smack was issued to the back of her head. Effectively knocking the shorter woman to the ground. Gasps were heard all around; Jun initially could not register what has happened. Her eyes were blurred and covered with the earth's natural gifts "Insolent woman! You will learn your place!"

The challenge had been initiated .

He picked her up by the neck and held her above the earth's crust, glaring daggers. "Such a delicate face….you should be under a man instead of attempting to fight one". He dropped Jun to the ground and began to laugh. "No challenger then? I demand all you-"

A punch to the mercenary's face cut the sentence off, "I have not admitted defeat yet!" She would not be disrespected again. Wiping the dirt from her face Jun withdrew her precious jian ready to attack. "You wield a blade woman?" He was fool, had he noticed it on her back this entire time? "Yes, and it will taste your flesh!" She charged at the ready opponent, determined to prove herself worthy of protecting the village.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of clashing metal that instantly caught his attention. Bet-Karh was perched high on a thick branch in the forest near the grasslands. He set down the trophy he was preparing carefully aside and stood. His long banded locks fell over his left shoulder as he listened carefully, the clang was heard again. An excited trill escaped the lone hunter; it was as he suspected! A battle was nearby, in that village that he found a while back. To him, that only meant fair game was available. His chosen target was at it again, he wondered who his future trophy was to kill today.<p>

He had been watching the human for quite some time now. Observing her day and night, getting to know how she operated and functioned. He was not impressed with her skill, though she could hold her own, he could already see flaws in her stances that normal oomans would never be able to see. Perhaps that was perfection in their standards.

This particular human filth never rested, if she did. It was brief. Constantly on alert and watching over the other humans. At least she would notice an oncoming attack. She ate small meals, and packed light foods when she went venturing into the wooded area, being mindful not to stray far from the pack. At first glance he assumed her to be a smaller male but that assumption had been corrected when he saw the ooman appear through the window one night without those pointless coverings. Her breast were small and those black garbs made them almost appear nonexistent. He had studied the human way of life for the past few months and knew that small breasts were not a very desirable trait among the males.

So why was she keen on hiding them?

It mattered not, he would kill her soon and take her skull as a prize. She would look wonderful mounted on the walls of his trophy room. Mating season was soon so if he wanted to attend, this kill would have to be quick.

* * *

><p>The Asian woman looked down at the dead body before her, she had not planned to kill the mercenary but his threat on a small child drove Jun to end his life. The blade that extended out of the front of her boot had retraced back inside. That was her second favorite weapon, she loved the secrecy and surprise it held. That one hidden blade made many successful kills, the neck was one of the weakest points on a human body, and that was the spot Jun aimed for in almost every fight.<p>

This disgraceful being was a skilled fighter, he could have been a great asset to their cause if he had a different heart. It mattered little now, he made the choice of threatening a child and he paid the price with his life.

Jun picked up her jian from the ground that had been knocked from her hand during the battle. She turned toward the villagers who only stared in shock. After weeks of witnessing her mentor and herself taking lives they still seemed frightened. She could not blame them, death was never a thing to get used to, at least not for them.

"You killed him…."

She looked behind her to see the small child that the mercenary had threatened to kill. He trembled under her gaze.

"Yes."

For some reason she had felt a tint of guilt, just a tint. "How did you do it?" The question surprised her along with the other villagers. Jun had simply jumped up and spin kicked the man, unleashing the boot blade as she did. It sliced through the fool's throat with ease.

However, she would not tell him. Without a word, she smiled at the boy and turned to walk away. Leaving them to bury the body.

"Back so soon?" Jun nodded at her mentor, sitting across from him. It must have been quicker than she anticipated. He still drank his tea. "Did he leave with any dignity?"

"No."

Do Lee said nothing as he pushed a cup of fresh tea towards her. "Did you kill him?"

Silence.

"Jun, did you end his life?"

A sigh.

"Tell me."

A sip of her tea.

"I demand an answer!"

"…..Yes."

"Why?"

Must he bother? If he had attended then the old man would know why she took his life. "He threatened a child."

"Rest."

She did not object and stood to leave, though she would not rest. Something was watching her earlier and she felt as if it still watched her. "Until morning then mentor."

* * *

><p>First Predator fic! I know pretty darn short but I do hope this was at least readable *smiles* review, follow, fave, or whatever you choose to do. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

pyode amedhas- Soft meats (Humans)

oomans- Humans

ki'sei- I know

lou-dte kale- Child maker (females)


	2. Chapter 2

Jun was never one to stay around for festivities; she was never able to fit right in. A corner or a chair would do her well when attending such occasions. She was too uptight for the merit everyone else practically emitted. When the villagers invited her to attend a small festival, the ebony kindly denied and headed for her temporary housing. She would watch over them from the rooftop, the woman was a boring one. She could not deny that fact but at least she would be prepared for any danger.

Her mentor watched as she walked in, that woman acted as if she had a stick stuck in her a-

"Do Lee I will be in my room, they ask for you in the merriment."

Should he attend? Would Jun be alright here alone? What was he thinking, of course she would be alright! Some time enjoying the company of others would be a delightful change of pace. He stood up making sure his robes were on properly. "I will be back shortly, I advise you to come."

"No I will be fine here, thank you."

He rolled his green eyes and walked out. The ebony shrugged and walked up the stairs then entered her room. It was simple, a small dresser, bed, prayer corner and some pillows scattered about. No need to have a fine bedroom when she constantly was on the move, being in the country would not allow it either.

Jun made herself comfortable on the windowsill looking onward, as calm had overtaken the village. This was rare and she had to admit that she loved the feeling of it. The people had made a fire in the center; all were laughing and enjoying the rare peace. The children were running around playing with one another but keeping a close distance to their mothers. The faint aroma of something cooking had her mouth watering a bit, she was greatly considering going down there to keep a closer eye on them. And perhaps grab a bite to eat as well.

Her eyelids were beginning to close after some time, the nights she had not slept had finally caught up with her. Shaking her head furiously Jun did her best to remain alert. Rest was not an option! Not as long at the villagers were up and about. She rose to stand….blood flow would keep her from succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>Did she never rest? Bet-Karh felt a bit frustrated with the female, how was she to die honorably when the time came for their meeting when she never rested her body? He admired her persistence and dedication to those she hardly knew. This morning he caught the female training, sparring with an invisible foe. The look on her face each time she swiped or thrust her blade almost made him appear and challenge her then and there. He truly did look forward to ripping that spine from her small body and holding it in his yellow hands. It would be easy to just slice her head off and take her skull but that would be a dishonorable death, she deserved nothing but the best when it was time for her to greet paya.<p>

When he arrived here, many things seemed to be out of the normal. Much bloodshed was spilled throughout the land and countless bodies were either being burned or tossed into rivers, swamps, or small jungles. The humans all grieved and murdered one another, it was disgusting! The oomans would never learn. Constantly seeking wars instead of coming together so that they may further advance had the warrior puzzled.

Well this is why they are oomans…..

He looked at his wrist guard and saw the time counting down. Mating season was just around the corner! Pauk! He could no longer waste time, this kill had to be made if he was going to make it back to his home planet in time. Political females waited for no one.

What she needed was some motivation, something to have her reaching of anger and thirsting for vengeance. He looked into the distance and saw the group of oomans were beginning to disperse and the fire was being put out. More males than females and sucklings…Perfect.

Their sacrifice would be honored, Looks like she would have her motivation.

* * *

><p>Finally their small get together had concluded! Jun could not stay up any longer, but she had to wait until every soul was in the security of their homes. She watched as Do Lee made his way back to the house being mindful in wishing everyone a goodnight. The man was a mystery and although she had made a new life because of him there was still much she did not know.<p>

"You should have joined us down below instead of watching from a nest!"

She peered over the edge seeing her mentor standing there with his hands crossed over his chest. For a man in his late thirties, he sure did have much to complain about. "I prefer my nest."

"Indeed….I will see you inside we have much to discuss." She sighed not wanting to speak of anything. For once, she wanted to lie on her sheets and drift into the realm of dreams. "Mentor not tonight….I wish to rest."

He scoffed shaking his hooded head, "You should have been resting before! What I must say requires your full attention." Everything he had to say 'demanded' her attention. What was the harm of waiting until morning? "I have things to attend to in my room so I cannot see you."

She really did do whatever was possible to avoid conversations.

"Very well…. I will still speak to you through the door."

Jun rolled her eyes, anger beginning to show itself. "As you wish…" Do Lee smirked and entered while Jun stepped through her window. She had a feeling of what their conversation would be about; it would be the one she had to hear every time! She did not want to listen. Not tonight…

The aging mentor walked up the stairs, being careful not to cause the loose boards to squeak. Jun would not take this news well, she never did. But it was time….they needed to move on. They have stayed in this tiny village for far too long. He took a breath…..

"Jun…..you know it is almost time for us to move on."

Do Lee stood outside the woman's closed door, staring at the painting in the hallway. He could hear light footsteps moving about the secret corridors he did not dare enter. The fact that Jun never opened her door to anyone made the aging man ponder. It honestly made him worry a bit, she was a secluded woman. Perhaps it was due to her history of being a concubine.

No the former emperor took a liking to his apprentice. He had no doubt that she accompanied him to various places and met many people. He could have entered the woman's room at any given time and she could not stop him from doing so, it was out of respect that he never entered. An unmarried woman's room was forbidden unless invited. That is what his parents had taught him.

"I know mentor."

Her voice tore Do Lee from his thoughts, what could she possibly be doing that required so many steps?

"I know you know Jun, but are you prepared to leave these people?"

The steps had come to a complete stop. Jun had taken a guardianship sense over the village, why? He would not understand. They had been to many villages being terrorized by the new emperor; they had saved the villages. Then they would move on, it was routine. This village has been saved and that should have been their signal to leave but Jun insisted they stay a bit longer. Of course, he did not deny her request; it would be nice to have a rest before moving on. Now it was time to move on….both knew it was.

"No mentor, I am not prepared to leave them."

He knew it.

"We must leave."

This would be one long discussion.

* * *

><p>Bet-Karh growled under his mask; his trophy was preparing to leave? Normally it would not have mattered; he could follow them and kill both. Two for the price of one. Nevertheless, this 'village' was in a perfect location, it was secluded and far from any others. The grounds had vast space where he could combat them…he would not allow her to leave!<p>

She would die here, it was meant to be.

Expertly jumping to the ground from his tree without making a sound the elite looked toward the sleeping forms in the village. Only a couple males would be slaughtered, that is all he needed to have the female energized to fight. The oomans possessed items that could be used as weapons and that was enough to kill them without being dishonored.

The sound of his blades always made the humanoid shiver with excitement. The thrill of the hunt is why the Yautja did what they did. It was to prove themselves, they were the mightiest warriors and as long as the hunt continued it would remain that way. This particular hunt was one he was actually looking forward to.

Activating his camouflage Bet-Karh walked into the village once he saw the light of the fire disappear in the home occupied by his trophy. Their conversation has concluded. He walked up to the first hut using his mask to locate the heat signatures.

A female.

Two sucklings.

And…A male.

This would be easy.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jun had woken to sounds of grief, her mentor had called for her. She dressed quickly making sure to place her weapons securely on her body. "What has happened mentor?!" He said nothing but simply slipped out the door, a clear signal to follow.<p>

The villagers were gathered in a circle weeping and crying out. As Jun had come closer, she noticed a body lay limp on the ground. Covered in blood. Do Lee had appeared next to her, placing a comforting hand on his apprentice. "He was found hanging from a tree with another three. He was fortunate enough to not have been skinned and beheaded."

Jun looked shocked, had the emperor found the secret village and left a clear warning? No. Beheading was not the way Jiajing approved in killing someone. Skinning was also very rare among the emperor's army. Only mad men would be capable of doing both these devious acts.

But if not the emperor, then who?

"Jun we will need to venture out and locate the source of these killings before the murderer strikes again." She thought for a moment, "Who will watch the villagers?" Her mentor stood there looking at the crying woman who wept over the man's lifeless form.

They could not be left alone. They would all be too frightened to act if anything were to happen. After all, these people were only farmers. Do Lee turned back toward his student, his decision was final. "I shall stay here and protect the villagers; you will seek out this mad man." Jun looked surprised for a moment; her master was actually allowing her to travel out further alone? Well he was beginning to age and although he was still able, you could clearly see he was not as agile as before.

"Very well mentor….I shall venture when the sun goes down. It would be foolish for the perpetrators to attack in daylight."

"Do not underestimate your opponents Jun Shau; they may attack at any given moment…."

The woman only nodded and turned back to their temporary housing to prepare for the night watch.

So much for leaving.

* * *

><p>The night was crisp as Jun stepped outside, she could patrol with this type of weather. Making sure her jian was tightly strapped in, the brown woman set off. She noticed all the homes were dark and tightly locked, she heard no noises…the village seemed dead. However, she knew better than that, this is what the villagers did when danger arose. Jun thought it was odd cocooning themselves in their homes rather than learning to defend themselves instead. They had refused her mentor's offer to teach them how to fight or hold an item as if it were a weapon. They did not believe in violence…<p>

"Hmmm perhaps they will be more open minded after the incident happened."

It was necessary that they learn to fight! What if they were attacked again? How could they protect the children? The ebony cursed whoever did this devious act to the innocents the other night. Not only did they take lives of those men but destroyed the lives of their wives and children. This madman would pay if it was the last thing she did! Unforgivable. He would not receive mercy, his punishment would be severe.

"How could I have slept through such an event?" Jun scolded herself, never has she let such things get by her. They perished because of her lack of alertness…..it was her fault those families would forever be broken and traumatized. "If I cannot protect people from a murderer then what chance do I have against the emperor?" She kicked at the dirt not noticing the figure that stood a couple feet from behind her.

'_Have I become weaker or is this new foe more stealthy than-' _

Jun's thoughts interrupted as she felt a gush of air ghost over her. Her body tensed as she reached to grip the jian strapped to her back. Again, the rushing air went past her and without any warning, something hard had hit the woman's face sending her tumbling through the dirt. She rolled through the dirt like common filth locals threw to the floor. The sky and the ground changed places repeatedly as she careened out of control. Once gravity decided to take effect, a fiery pain shot through her head. Her vision blurred as she regained composure of her body….

'_Get up! Get up!'_ The ebony thought and ungracefully lifted herself. Her face stung and she could taste of soil that managed to slip in her mouth when she fell. A roar was heard nearby making the young woman shiver in fear. What was happening? Has she finally lost her mind?

"I have gone mad!"

What was happening?

"_ooman" _

Jun looked around frantically, hearing the non-human voice echoing through the air. "Who is there? Show yourself!" She felt whoever made the horrid sound watching her, but she could not see them. This was bad, how could she fight what was not there? Perhaps her paranoia had finally caught up to her. No! Something had hit her! Sent her flying across the village grounds and causing her lip to bleed. She did not do that to herself! Did she?

The air around her seemed to heat up and soon sweat began to fall from her forehead. She had to be losing her mind. Someone must have poisoned her somehow! She stepped back and slammed into something hard….and invisible?! Another growl, another slap, another tumble across the floor, and the sound of a blade being unleashed. She was not crazy, someone was attacking the assassin and they had a weapon. The cowards! Not showing themselves…

"You are a coward to hide behind witchcraft! Reveal yourself and face me!"

"_Foolish. Always foolish." _

The moisturized breath of her assailant hit her ear, how could she not have felt it's presence? Jun jumped back and took out her jian. She swung in the last spot her body was but her blade only seemed to slice the air. Her senses were everywhere; never had she faced an enemy that she could not see. Heat returned to her back and she knew it was behind her. A sharp pain coursed through her spine as she felt a fist come in tact with her back. She screamed falling to the ground once more, her movement stopped. She closed her eyes…nothing had been broken. At most, her back was bruised but if she could still get up and run then that was all the motivation the woman needed.

Just as Jun lifted herself off the ground new weight that was not her own was found. With her stomach compressed, the Asian was finding it very difficult to breath.

That's when it graced her with his glory.

A large armored boot came into her focus, Jun stared at the massive limb pinning her to the ground. Her dark brown eyes traveled up seeing an unholy sight. A scream erupted from the short woman's vocal cords.

She was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

This was not the challenge he was expecting.

The female had fought bravely in combat with her assailants, so why did she cower in fear now? Here she lay under his boot screaming with absolute fear.

What did he expect?

Females of this planet will always be the lesser being….

He was sorely disappointed, she had shown much promise. He thought her worthy of being mounted on his wall, her skull captivating the females with the story behind her death. This ooman's skull was to be favored by him!

Bet-Karh stared down at his failed prize. She would no longer be worth any value to him, he had only come here to collect a warrior's skull, but apparently, that would not be happening.

Yet she never faced a true warrior thrice her size. The female was in panic and fear which clouded her judgment. Perhaps if she were to regain composure her fighting spirit would return once more! Knowing humans…..that spirit may not return. They were easily traumatized little things.

It amused the humanoid how even the bravest of earth's warriors could succumb to fears. Why they even hunted oomans were beyond him. They were weak, easy to break, scared by all things foreign, lacked basic survival skills, and for some reason enjoyed killing one another. There was no point to their existence…..well minus the fact that they were used for breeding kiande amedha.

Weak minded was the correct term for the squishy creatures. The Yautja had brainwashed the insignificant organisms with the promises of honor and paradise if they would allow the z'skvy-de to impregnate them. Bet-Karh hated the humans and did not care for them or their sacrifice but the females adored human skulls. The finest warriors processed many, which attracted hordes of the extravagant breeders. He only obtained three since he preferred hunting larger, more adequate prey. At least he was able to have moments of difficulty.

The one known to him as _Jun _had proven herself worthy of his blade. She was skilled (to a certain extent), dedicated to her training, cautious of others, putting herself in harm's way to protect the other weaklings. She was…honorable.

She was an exception.

And as much as he'd hate to admit it…he wanted to her to fight him with all her ability. It would do her no good but just seeing an ooman trying it's best to survive not for selfish needs, for reasons that benefitted others was a hunt too good to pass by.

Yes, her tale would attract females, it would make others think less of the human warrior's skulls they had obtained, and it would be the reason why he bore hundreds of sucklings. This human is what the warrior needed.

Now the matter of getting her to fight back still prodded in his mind.

* * *

><p>It was hideous!<p>

That's the best way she could describe it. Tall and muscular, It's silver armor casting a reflection and the skulls painted a horrific being. Eyes traveled further up noticing a metal mask covering its face. It seemed like the ultimate warrior. Jun stared at it for a long time wondering what this was and how it came to be here.

Then again, it did not matter. She would most likely die before finding out.

She long gave up her attempts to remove his metal boot, it was simply too heavy. Jun cried out as the beast added more pressure to her stomach, more of this and her insides would escape from her mouth!

The beast above her growled numerous times and hovered it's lethal blade above her, but never made a move to slice her to pieces. They simply stared….one growling, the other longing for air. Being so close to death made one think back on their life….

Her life was not one to be extremely proud of nor was it one wished to live but there were many instances that were note worthy. She had escaped imprisonment, disease, a life of whoring and death itself. She also was given the chance to start over and change the future….the years of struggle and pain would have been worth it.

If she had survived.

Jun knew her death would not harm the order; the other assassins were all extremely skilled and capable of the fight against the emperor. They would morn her but that would not detour their destination.

In the end, the fight for freedom would still go on…..only she would not be there to witness it.

Wait…

What was she saying?! The ebony did not go through all of this to die under some monster's boot! Her mentor, her brothers and sisters…..her allies and close friends needed her! She could not abandon them. They all would watch as the empire fell, Jun would be there alongside them to watch Jiajing fall and see the sunrise in the new age of free will!

Nothing would stop her from achieving that goal. Not the emperor, not this monster, not all the solders in the world….not even death itself could stop the young woman. This hell spawn beast was simply an obstacle and she would see it lying dead before her feet.

"I will not die without a fight!"

The beast cocked its head once more before letting out a nearly deafening roar. Jun ignored the ringing in her ears and growled. She hated this creature for murdering those men and leaving their families to grieve, she hated it for attacking her….but she _despised _it for standing in her way. She had to get out from under his dishonorable boot.

This is where her favorite weapon came in handy.

Fueled with anger, Jun's leg flew up and her hidden blade struck the monster's thigh. A hiss came from the metal mask as it lifted its muscular leg. Taking the opportunity, she rolled to the side where her jian laid on the ground, picked it up and took her battle stance. If she were to die, at least she would take this hell spawn creature with her. She owed the people that much.

Bet-Karh recovered quickly and watching her blade, it clicked before extending its crafted metal towards her. She took a long, strained gulp….This was it. Her rage was bottomless and persistent, almost frantic as she extended her sword toward her opponent.

"Y-you…" she gnarled at him, "You are DISHONORABLE! You do not deserve to breathe! You have taken the lives of innocents, scarred their children, wives, and traumatized their minds! I will see to it that you _perish _by _my_ blade. UNWORTHY!"

At her words, Bet-Karh felt himself lose control. How dare this lesser being call him dishonorable?! This ooman was being rash in her actions and she would pay the price. He did not know what encouraged the human to regain her confidence, lose her fear, and surprisingly draw his blood. However, he was glad she had! Now the real battle would begin. He could not wait to have her head in his grasp! Indeed her skull would look wonderful on his wall; he may even consider putting it on his belt.

He made his way toward her, not hesitating for a moment to strike. The clang of metal against metal stung her ears; he was so much stronger than she was! It took all her strength to no fall over when their blades made contact. He had her on defense; Jun could only hope it was enough to keep her alive. Staggering back as their blades met again and again, Jun struggled to block each blow, barely getting her sword up in time to keep his weapon from her body. She was in over her head and she knew it, but the deaths from the villagers would not be in vain!

She glared hotly at the creature, her grip on the jian tightening to the point of slight pain. Her lips parted…

"_UNFORGIVABLE!" _

She charged again aiming for his leg perhaps that would weaken the brute. He easily blocked her attack and swiped, Jun jumped back in time to avoid a death intended attack but her clothing was not as lucky. Her breathing was hard. Sweat covered her entire body but she would not give up.

This beast was obviously skilled with a blade; as much as she did not want to admit it…..It was better than her. Much, much better than her. It had already torn her clothing and in some places, it was completely left open. Ignoring the wind as it hit her dark skin she lunged back at it, landing a foot into what she assumed would be an abdomen. Her blow had done nothing but irritate it further, a slight growl erupted from somewhere inside the beast as it caught her leg then threw her back.

Bet-Karh was loving this.

* * *

><p>"Where could she be?" Do Lee stood at the center of the village surrounded by the others. His apprentice should have been back by now. She must have encountered the ones responsible for the men's death. She was capable of handling herself in combat but such men were mad and often unpredictable. "I hope she is not in danger."<p>

"She is a grown woman now Lee" a delicate voice spoke. "She can take care of herself."

Turning to his right he looked at a woman that came to stand beside him. She was old but beautiful all the same. Long grey hair fell down her back, the moon shined on the waves of beauty. Her eyes were a rich brown color that made the mentor surrender. She was tall for her age with legs not showing signs of ware and tear. She must have been beauty unleashed in her younger days.

"I do not disagree with that Ukitzu, but if it a group of them? She is skilled but also brash and at times…stupid."

The woman lightly laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder "Are you truly concerned about her safety?" Do Lee turned his head from her to stare off into the fields that she had gone to patrol. "Yes I am…I can sense something is not right."

"Then go to her."

The mentor did not want to leave the villagers alone were Jun to fail in stopping them; they will certainly come back. "I cannot leave you all here defenseless!"

"We will head towards the north…into the mountains and seek refuge."

"Ukitzu you know I-"

She placed her finger on his lips, hushing the deadly protector and making his cheeks tint a shade darker. "We will be fine. Many times we have ventured into the mountains when we assumed the emperor's minions have found us."

He nodded, "Be safe. We will come for you all as soon as we can."

Checking to make sure his weapons were on correctly he ran off in search of his apprentice. "Please be safe Jun."

Ukitzu watched as her crush ran towards the fields, she prayed that the Dragon Spirit would keep him safe. The old woman turned to the others who waited her command, "We head towards the mountains! Quickly." Immediately the fifty villagers gathered their necessary provisions and headed north….where safety called to them.

* * *

><p>No matter how or where she swiped her blade the beast managed to evade her. She swung towards it's masked head, it ducked. The torso, it dodged…..The Asian was beginning to tire out from all the rapid movements she has been executing and the wounds she had gained each time the monster had managed to make contact with her skin.<p>

But she would not give up.

A promise was made to defeat this monstrosity…..and it would be fulfilled.

"DIE!" She thrust her blade forward with such ferocity that had the hunter stepping back. She had almost made contact! Alas, he was far too quick for her skilled yet tad bit slow movements. He was absolutely enjoying himself! This ooman was putting up quite the fight, using all her agility to strike him. She was precise with her strikes; each time their blades clashed, he could feel her attacking with greater strength.

Just as he was preparing to strike again the deadly hunter stopped in his tracks as a glowing hue appeared on the screen of his mask. Out of all the times this chose to appear, why now? He foolishly neglected the reason why he was here in the first place! …. Mating season! Thinking carefully Bet-Karh calculated the time it would take to reach his home world from earth.

Far too long.

He would need to get a head start. This battle, no matter how entertaining it was….must come to an end.

Pushing a charging Jun back the predator aimed his muscular arm towards her; he watched the female gasp in horror as his net sprayed towards her. With a snap the net had successfully captured it's intended target. He watched her struggle against the metal like straps, the way her legs kicked at them and her arm pushing the material away from her small body.

Jun struggled against the metal like binds regardless of the cuts she was gaining. This was not the end! The Asian-ebony kicked again as the monster approached her. "S-stay back creature!" It withdrew a long blade from its boot, rearing back to plunge the weapon into her neck.

Suddenly something swooshed past the two making Bet-Karh stand upright and Jun gasp with shock.

"GET AWAY FROM MY APPRENTICE!"

Both beings turned to the side to see a figure standing in the distance; white robes flowed with the wind. Jun grinned as she recognized the person before her.

"Mentor!"

The man held a bow and arrow in his gloved hands, ready to launch the projectile. He paid no mind to the creature before him, all he saw was Jun engulfed in a net and a blade above her. She had a look he has not seen in years…..fear.

"Jun…" his green eyes finally shifted until locked with the creature standing above the ebony. Many thoughts entered Do Lee's mind at that moment. Billions of questions passed by as green eyes stared unemotionally into a dark mask. They stayed like that for a long time.

Sighing he aimed the arrow towards the towering creature. He pulled back and without hesitation, he released.

Both humans watched as the animal of some sort jumped to the side, avoiding the deadly projectile. Do Lee frowned at how fast this creature was. The arrow had simply grazed his metal armor; placing the bow on his back once more, he unsheathed one of his two swords. Looking at his apprentice Do Lee charged forward.

They were literally blurs to her! Jun had a hard time keeping up with the movements both souls were executing. Then again, it could have been her injuries taking a much greater toll on her body. She heard their clashing weapons. Each sound made her worry; one of those blades would pierce flesh. Jun feared that flesh would be her mentor's.

She had to get out of this trap!

Carefully looking around the net she noticed the ends were clasped into a metal lock that were dug into the ground. Unleashing her foot blade Jun began thrusting her foot into the entrance repeatedly praying that the dragon spirit would allow this to release her.

Paying no mind to the battle going on behind her, she thrust again and again. These binds had be cut eventually!

A gruff voice was heard and Jun jerked her head to see what had caused it. The creature had knocked Do Lee into a nearby tree causing his sword to drop. The Asian-ebony screamed as the monster charged forward, determined to end him.

The aging mentor smirked just as the beast extended his blade. Quickly getting up he jumped back while taking his second blade and diving it into the beast's wrist.

Bet-Karh stared at his wrist guard…..his GUARD! All his controls, his navigational system, communicator! It was all gone! Sparks began to fly as the metal pierced his precious device.

Was this really happening?

Grabbing the human by his neck Bet-Karh roared before throwing him into another tree. He immediately turned his attention to his wrist guard; repairs would be necessary when he arrived on his spacecraft. The hunter could hear the relieved sounds of Jun behind him….the net had been unsecured being that it was remotely active with his wrist guard. They would not attack, they would not dare an attempt. If they did then he would be forced to quickly end them. After some time Bet-Karh concluded that this hunt would have to continue another day. Only next time he would have two prized skulls instead of just one.

Jun scrambled out of the net with the help of her mentor, they both turned toward the unknown being who was preoccupied with that item attached to his wrist. She turned to Do Lee who remained emotionless, "We should finish it off now."

He did nothing but simply put his hood over his head "Jun, the villagers have fled and we must find them before the soldiers do."

Was he really suggesting that this hell spawn beast continue living? Not after everything! "Mentor it must die!" He shook his head and grabbed her blister covered hand, "No, it will get its punishment in due time." They took off through the fields and into the forest once again temporarily escaping death.

* * *

><p>Blah…writer's block has taken over. It really has. So I did what any writer with stupidity would do, I just put random ideas together and hoped it fit together decently! (Yeah I deserve a whack with a pan for that one.) Anyway responses to reviews (Cuz that's how I do it!) I loathe when some writers don't respond to reviewers. It sucks…they support someone's story and they don't have the courtesy to even say thanks. Pretty darn shame.<p>

_Write more soon: Yeah I have no idea who you are but uhhhh ok sure I'll write more just for you! _

_Poter-Fuzz1218: Ok….Yeah there is a point to why I wrote such dishonorable acts on his part *grins* All part of the plot mate! Thanks for the feedback anyway!_

**_To all those who followed/faved, THANK YOU! I like the silent readers (They are BOSSES!) Adds more pizzazz. I tend to be the same way. (Or is it because this is a rated M fic? Hmmmm) anyway hope you like this story, look forward to more blah blah blah...you know, all that Jazz. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Never has he experienced such anxiety while on an assignment. His focus was normally impeccable, smothered in confidence yet as he scouted the empty village, he found his hands shaking. There was not a soul to be found...dead or alive. What happened? He stood still taking a deep breath to steady himself, irritated that he was so anxious, redirected his focus and listened.

Only the wind could be heard.

This was impossible! They were supposed to here waiting for him. Where did Do Lee and his apprentice wander off to? What of the villagers? He squeezed his temples, frustrated by the fact he could not find the two traitors.

"Saji."

Black robes twirled as he turned to face the owner of the voice that had spoken. A small child no older than ten and four approached him. Armor covered her knee length dress and two short blades hung from her metal belt.

"They are not here Royomu! We have failed!"

The young child keeled in the grass and picked up some fresh soil. Bringing it to her nose, the girl sniffed the contents.

"We grow closer...we have not failed Emperor Jiajing yet."

The brunette nodded and turned to face a group of armed soldiers eager to taste blood. "We are nearing the two assassins and their people! Once we reach them...leave none alive!"

All the men cheered with the hopes of slaughtering the many innocents that had cowardly fled into the mountains. They were to be eliminated with no mercy, none shall survive the onslaught. They did not deserve to breathe...pathetic animals. All of them!

Saji turned to Royomu, the Emperor's youngest warrior. A girl with the religious nature. Royomu never rushed into battle without praying to this _'God'. _He thought the girl crazy when she went to her knees and prayed to a false lord. The Dragon spirit was the only god that existed, she would be cursed.

False gods or not her skill was unmatched, no one has ever survived in a battle with the young killer. She was an expert in tracking and it would only be a matter of time before she found their two targets.

"Which way have they fled?"

"Into the mountains..."

* * *

><p>Who in the name of Paya gave that ooman male the right to interrupt his hunt?<p>

Bet-Karh was extremely frustrated with the fact this 'mentor' medaled with his hunt. How dare he? What was the logic in that?

Now he would have to kill both of them.

That brash fool should have known better than to interfere.

Yet one thing peeked his curiosity...the one Jun looks to for council and comfort was a skilled fighter. His blows were perfect, exact, timely, and fueled with confidence. The male did not appear frightened by his appearance, which puzzled the lone hunter. The ooman seemed more annoyed by his presence...the look that squishy gave him had the warrior a bit on edge. That was the look his fellow brothers gave when a female was in danger or being approached by another male looking to mate.

Were Jun and this mentor mating?

The thought disturbed Bet-Karh, how did the small creatures mate? from what he has seen, the females of this species seem to have similar body parts as his beautiful females back on his home world. What of the males? Did they have a similar appendage like him? If they did, he greatly pitied them.

Small creatures must have smaller...

Why was he even thinking of such thoughts? Especially while he was repairing his wrist guard? Bet-Karh growled at his own thoughts. Now was not the time to ponder on such incoherence, he hunter replaced and attached countless wires in his trusty device. It was frustrating attempting to repair such delicate material. It took time...

Time he did not have the luxury of wasting.

He would let them have that day, it would give them a chance to realize what they were facing. A true warrior!

Putting aside his wrist guard, Bet-Karh played back the two human's fighting style in his memory. Their leaps, tactics, and flexibility were things to be admired. He has never seen a fighting style like that before, it was interesting. He could learn each technique then return home and put them to use. All the females would run to him! Including the politically involved beauties...how he would ravish then all! The aggression, friction, the exciting trills...Bet-Karh began to feel himself rise at the thought of mating.

He was one female obsessed male.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the main deck. The lone hunter rose to investigate who had walked into his sensors. He greatly hoped it was Jun! Reaching the deck, he looked into the screen and clicked. What was this?

Multiple males and one...youngling?

The hunter was puzzled at the sight of the oomans, they had crossed the village and were now entering the lush vegetation that...his trophies had entered the night they fled! Slamming his huge fist onto the console, Bet-Karh rose and immediately went to his quarters.

They were not going to take what was rightfully his!

* * *

><p>It had taken her four days to heal!<p>

Four!

Four days of lying on a wooden table covered in bandages and some sort of healing gels. Jun sighed as she sat in one of the jungle's trees; it was all because of that beast! It was the source of pain surrounding the villagers. They have lost good people and for what? Their death held no purpose. That disgusting creature killed them just for the joy of it!

She hated it with a burning passion.

It infuriated the young woman that she was not able to defeat it that night. She was too weak! She had to get faster, stronger, more agile, confident and lose her fear! It was the only way she could defeat the monstrosity. She would have to speak with Do Lee about...

Speaking of the old man.

Do Lee had ventured two days ago and left the villagers in the hands of Jun while he went to meditate. He had informed the ebony that upon his return, they would depart.

Although she did not want to, Jun knew that leaving them would be best. Since their arrival to the village, all misfortune has followed. It was as if they were bad fortune bringers themselves. She also began to notice that to take out an evil and powerful man...the innocents would have to suffer as well.

Do Lee called it minor evils for a greater good.

Not only that but they would need to return to the brotherhood. They have been gone far too long without sending word. The master has most likely sent his scouts to locate them.

Jun sighed as she jumped from the tree and gracefully landed on the ground. Looking at her arms, the ebony shook her head upon seeing the fresh new scars. An addition to the collection she already held. In a sense it did not matter, scars told stories.

And what stories she would share with her brothers and sisters at the temple.

As she walked back to the others to train, another realization dawned on her. She was no longer eligible to find a husband. Not that she stood a chance to begin with, her skin was far too dark, her hair too short and thick, breast extremely small, scars practically coaxed her body. She was...

Ugly.

The fact that she also chose a life where there was no room for love helped the woman cope. She did not need any of that but it was every woman's dream to live a content and peaceful life with a suitable husband and children.

Shame that could never be her dream.

Shrugging at her reality, Jun pulled down her hood and smiled at the villagers who greeted her. They smiled as if the past few days never happened. They gleefully spoke to one another, they acted normal. Jun was confused by their actions. Was it not normal to grieve when those in a family have passed?

Heading into an open area filled with practice posts, Jun took a stance. She breathed slowly then closed

her eyes. Placing one foot in front of the other she reared back ready to-

"JUN!"

A frantic voice tore the assassin from her mid attack. Frowning, Jun opened her eyes seeing Ukitzu running towards her with a frightened look on her fair face.

"What is wrong?"

"Th-they are c-coming!"

"Who is coming?"

"The emperor's soldiers! They have found us..."

"WHAT?!"

The dragon spirit truly was not with her.

* * *

><p>My apologies on the extremely long wait! No excuse except writer's block. Anyway responses to review:<p>

**kurokazeryuu****:**_ You actually made me laugh but I knew that I would get questions and comments regarding Jun's appearance and history. So thank you, now I may clarify with others who may have thought that same. _

_World regions—such as West Africa, East Asia, and South America—fused together into one global trade system. It began a little bit before 1500s then slowed down but yes it was possible that Africans and Asians mixed. And as we all know, dark/black genes are stronger compared to other races. My character makes sense in this time._

_Now the hair issue, there was always short hair. Mostly cut but seeing as how my character has African genes, that hair could be short. _

_"White skin" was extremely favorable in Asia as a whole. During the 1500s when trading with Africa, African women would also be concubines. Mostly in Japan but there were a few in China during the Ming. (Which my story is placed.) These concubines served as sailors (males) and females would sometimes interpreters if considered valuable enough._

_Oh and Ebony has different classifications/tones (mostly known as "black" but could also be called dark bronze.) _

**write more soon:** Alright you're one of those reviewers! Hope you enjoy more.

**I want to thank all of you silent readers! I appreciate you all reading and fav/following my story! Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to more! **


End file.
